


The Cure

by AubreySimone



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Doctor/Patient, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex Addiction, Sex Toys, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 06:58:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AubreySimone/pseuds/AubreySimone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unconventional can be good. Real good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cure

**Author's Note:**

> Ah. Well this is posted on a few other sites, but I wanted to put it here, too, just to get a feel for this site before posting anything new here.
> 
> Also, this is a threesome fic that deals with sex addiction. That being said, the "cure" used in this chapter is a fictional solution made up by the author and is not meant to be considered real. Not to mention, it's most definitely illegal from a therapist's standpoint.
> 
> Oh, and before I forget...The anime/manga Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I, Aubrey Simone, make no money from the writing or posting of this fic, and do not intend copyright infringement. 
> 
> Now, with all of that out of the way, please enjoy!

**01**

It was late, she knew it was, but pushing her guilt to the back of her mind, Higurashi Kagome lifted her hand and knocked on the black lacquered door of 1568 Evewind Lane. 

She shifted on her feet as she waited, one hand stuffed into the pocket of her coat and shoulders hunched up to protect her ears from the cold January wind. She fiddled with her car keys, and was reaching up to knock again when the small window at the top of the door was suddenly lit up with a yellow glow. She heard a lock click, and then she was staring at the tall frame of Fujii Sesshomaru, black pajama bottoms and a deep blue robe covering his form. She blinked. Sesshomaru stepped aside. 

The inside of the moderately sized, three story home was warm, and Kagome hugged her arms to her chest as Sesshomaru closed the door. Emotion swelled up into her throat, and she bit her tongue to keep in the sob that threatened to burst from between her lips. She could feel her insides shaking, could feel the empty ache that dominated her womanhood and threatened to make her lose her mind.

"How long ago?" Sesshomaru asked from behind her.

She hunched her shoulders. "Thirty minutes." She couldn't make herself speak any louder than a whisper, and the sound of Sesshomaru's bare feet slapping lightly against the wood floor of the entrance hall sounded like the banging of a gavel, judging and condemning her in the same beat. She shrugged her coat off of her shoulders, held it out, and then pulled her arms to her chest as he took it.

"You came straight here?" His voice was close, just behind her, and she nodded, the tears that had been hanging on to her eyelids breaking free as she blinked. Her breath caught in her throat. 

And then she was being cradled against a hard chest, her tears soaking into the soft warmth of a cotton robe and a strong hand rubbing gently along the line of her spine. She fought the tears, told herself that crying over spilled milk wasn't going to make the milk jump back into the cup, but her emotional mind wouldn't listen to her rational one, and she cried until she could do nothing but hiccup. 

Breath hitching, she pushed herself away and wiped at her eyes, knowing that her face was splotchy and her nose was red from rubbing at it. She ducked her head. "Can I use the shower?" 

For a moment, he didn't say anything, and then, quietly, he responded, "Towels are in the hall closet. I'll be in the office when you're done."

She nodded, just once, and then forced her trembling legs to move and trudge up to the second story of the only place where she felt safe, the only place where she could be herself and not hide behind a smile and a giggle. A place where everyone knew what she was—a woman addicted to sex. 

When she closed the bathroom door behind her and began to slip out of her clothes, her mind decided to recall the feeling of hot manhood and clenching fingers; of gasping breath and the rush of release. Her throat ached with tears, and she shook the memories away, wishing that she could just be _normal_ for once. She reached into the shower stall and turned on the water, fighting the tears that pricked behind her eyelids.

"Stupid Kagome," she muttered to herself, staring at her reflection in the mirror over the sink. Her cheeks had spotted with red and white, and her eyes were puffy with tears. She frowned. "Stupid, stupid Kagome."

She showered harshly—scrubbing, scrubbing, scrubbing until her skin was raw and the water hurt where it touched her—and as she shut the water off, there was a rapping at the door. "Kagome, I'm coming in, alright?" 

"Okay." 

The door opened, and Sesshomaru's wife stepped into the bathroom, a robe draped over one arm and a smile stretching across her full lips. "Do you feel better?" 

Stepping out of the shower, Kagome nodded, drying herself and draping the offered robe over her shoulders. "Thank you," she mumbled, feeling embarrassed and ashamed as she tied the robe.

Kagura smiled gently, and stepped forward to adjust the belt. "You're welcome." For a moment, her hands lingered on the cotton, and then she stepped forward and pulled the smaller woman into a soft hug, running her hand through Kagome's damp hair. "You don't have to be ashamed, Kagome," she whispered soothingly. "Everyone makes mistakes." 

Feeling like crying again, Kagome wrapped her arms around the older woman's slim waist, shaking her head into the hollow of her throat. "But I was doing so well," she confessed, squeezing her eyes shut. "I hadn't had sex for _three months_! I was doing other things, occupying myself with work, and I just…I just…"

When she didn't finish, Kagura prompted, "Just…?"

"I just slipped," Kagome whispered, sagging tiredly into Kagura's soft bosom. Idly, she wondered what it would be like to touch the woman's skin, and then she shook off the thought as Kagura held her just a little tighter, a sympathetic croon rolling up out of her chest.

"It's alright, Kagome. No one hates you for it." 

" _I_ hate me for it," Kagome contradicted sourly, prompting Kagura to pull back and give her a stern look. 

"Stop being so hard on yourself," she scolded, the hands on Kagome's shoulders tightening minutely with the rebuke. "You're a beautiful woman with a heart of gold, and this doesn't change that at all." She reached up and brushed a lock of damp hair away from Kagome's face, mahogany hued eyes soft. 

Kagome nodded, and then, when Kagura smiled softly at her, felt her belly lurch in attraction. Fujii Kagura was a stunningly beautiful woman, her Japanese-American heritage making her delicately exotic. Chin length black hair highlighted the line of her cheekbones and the pouty shape of her full lips, and the bangs that fell over her forehead made her eyes stand out in the peaches and cream planes of her face. Despite the fact that she was nearing forty years old, she'd retained the body of a twenty-something, her large breasts pert and round and her stomach enviously flat.

Suddenly aware of how close she was, and of the soft flowery scent of Kagura's body, Kagome swallowed thickly, twisting her fingers. "Kagu—"

"Shh." The woman reached up and ran a finger along her cheek, her eyes following the movement. Kagome adamantly ignored the warmth that the touch left behind, and licked her lips. Kagura's own lips parted, and then, with what looked like great difficulty, she took a deliberate step back. "Sesshomaru is waiting for you," she said, and the sudden aloofness in her voice made Kagome wonder if she'd done something wrong.

Clearing her throat, she nodded. "Thank you for the robe," she mumbled, and Kagura only nodded before leaving the steamed confines of the bathroom.

Kagome shook her head clear. The only thing that attraction to Kagura was going to get her was frustrated nights and countless daydreams that would never come true. Besides, the woman was married to her therapist—a therapist that was wonderfully attractive by himself—and Kagome wasn't so naïve as to believe that a crush was going to be tolerated. She sighed and left the bathroom.

Cool air wafting against her ankles with each step, Kagome made her way down the hall. She'd been to the Fujii household enough times to know where Sesshomaru's office was, and she tightened the belt of her robe as she walked, feet padding gently against the hardwood floors.

She'd always thought that Sesshomaru's home office was far more inviting than his business one, and when she stepped into said office, she found that her opinion hadn't changed. A plush Persian rug cushioned her steps, and she settled comfortably onto a black, crushed velvet wingback chair, pulling her legs up and tucking her feet into the robe.

Seated at his desk, Sesshomaru cut an imposing figure, even in sleepwear, and Kagome fought a grin. The man behind the desk may have looked frightening—and, at times, he could be downright terrifying—but he was really just one big lump of gentlemanly manners, astute observations, and smooth suave. He often said that his mother had taught him better than to be rude, and in spite of his dry humor and sarcastic haughtiness, Kagome wouldn't have switched to another therapist even if her life depended on it.

Clearing his throat and bringing her out of her thoughts, Sesshomaru reached across the desk and pressed 'record' on the little cassette player that sat between them. "Friday, January 6. Kagome Higurashi, session number one of the year 2012." He paused for a moment and shifted in his seat. "Kagome, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

She took a deep breath, forced all her emotions down into the pit of her belly, and then settled more comfortably in her chair and responded, "I had sex."

"With whom?"

"I don't know. I met him at the café down the street from my apartment."

"Was this a spur of the moment incident?"

"I didn't plan to do it, no."

"And how long had you been abstinent before tonight?"

"Three months."

Sesshomaru hummed. "Why did you have this lapse, Kagome?"

She looked away from his piercing gaze and stared at the ceiling, her face hot despite her earlier resolve to remain aloof. "I…I don't know." _I wanted to see you and Kagura,_ she almost said, and blushed harder at the thought.

"Are you lying?"

"No, I—"

"We agreed that you would always tell the truth when in my office, Kagome." He had switched from English to Japanese, and Kagome automatically copied him.

"I _am_ telling the truth! I don't know why I did it; I was so _proud_ of myself for holding out, and I just…" She blew out a frustrated breath. "I got aroused, and he was there, and interested, and I just went with it." She blinked back tears, the half-truth of the statement stinging at her fragile emotions. "I just…went with it."

Sesshomaru waited, and when she had collected herself somewhat, asked, "Do you feel ashamed of what happened?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

Emotion clogged in her throat, and she stood up, pacing back and forth to dispel a little of the shivery energy that bubbled in her stomach. "Because I promised myself that I would get control of this. I _promised_ myself, and if I can't keep that promise to myself, then how am I going to keep it to anyone else?"

"What do you mean by that; anyone else?"

She sniffled, and acknowledgement of her biggest fear, the very same one that led her to seek help, made her stomach churn. "I don't want to lie to my future husband," she began slowly, sinking to sit on the edge of her recently vacated seat. "I don't want to be the woman who hides anything from the man who she's supposed to love; I want to be able to tell him that I was a sex addict but that I put it behind me." She looked up into Sesshomaru's calm gaze, tears pricking her eyes—tears because she didn't think she could ever have the husband she wanted, no matter that she was staring at him. "I want to promise him that my past wouldn't affect our future."

"And right now," Sesshomaru deduced quietly, "you don't feel as though you can make that promise."

She shook her head. "No."

For a moment, there was silence. Sesshomaru lifted the tape recorder to his lips.

"I have tried many avenues of treatment for Ms. Higurashi," Sesshomaru said, talking into the device. "She has responded well to all methods, but has had frequent relapses; it seems that I will have to move on to… _unconventional_ management techniques."

His voice had dropped to a rumbling timbre, and Kagome felt a tingle of awareness at the base of her spine; a tingle that spread around her hips and dipped between her legs. She shifted and prayed that Sesshomaru didn't notice.

Setting the tape recorder down, Sesshomaru opened a drawer and pulled a small digital camera from its confines. It went next to the recorder, and then three more cameras, larger ones that would likely be set on tripods, went next to it. Kagome felt a frown crease her brow. "Sesshomaru…?"

"For this portion of our session, Kagome," Sesshomaru said, a matter-of-fact tone clipping his words, "you will need to be completely relaxed. Kagura!"

The door opened, and Kagome turned, shocked to find Kagura, in nothing more than a tank top and a pair of barely there cotton shorts, letting herself into the room. _She had to have been waiting there,_ Kagome thought frantically, _But why? What's going on…?_ The door clicked shut, and Kagome swallowed. Hard.

"S-Sesshomaru, what—"

"Kagura, please help Kagome relax."

He was ignoring her confusion, and with the arousal started by his voice being fanned by the sight of Kagura's creamy skin and braless breasts, Kagome wasn't sure of what to do, and, when her gaze darted back to Kagura, her body chose for her; she stared.

Dainty little feet and slender ankles melded into toned calves, and pretty knees—she'd never even known that knees could _be_ pretty—joined said calves to thighs too thick to be slender and too slender to be fat. Wide hips flared beneath a flat belly, and generous breasts, the nipples of which poked at the thin fabric of a white top, swayed gently with each step.

Only when Kagura was standing before her did Kagome realize that she'd begun to fall into the heady haze of arousal, and she hurriedly looked away, fumbling for words. "I—Sesshomaru, wha—"

"Kagome, move to the chaise."

Her eyes darted to Sesshomaru, who, still seated behind his desk, was idly inspecting the digital camera, fiddling with the strap and looking as though his client wasn't horribly confused. Unsure, Kagome then turned to Kagura, who smiled. "Go on, Kagome."

Hesitantly, and still terribly uncertain as to what was going on, Kagome stood. Her legs trembled just slightly, and she forced herself to move despite it, settling on the edge of the chaise. Gently, and still smiling, Kagura repositioned her so that she straddled the narrow end of the chair, and then reached down and untied the robe, brushing it away before Kagome could protest.

"Kagu—"

"Shh." Fingers smoothing over her bare shoulders, Kagura straddled the space behind her and leaned close, the cloth of her tank top pressing warmly against Kagome's back. "Just trust us, Kagome." Her breath smelled of mint, and Kagome nodded, her anxiety making the movement stiff and jerky. A light brush of lips just below her ear made her shiver; she hoped that Kagura didn't notice.

The first soothing press of fingertips into the tight muscles of her shoulders only made her tense, and then she was relaxing and sighing breathily into the comfort of masseuse-like expertise. Idly, she thought to ask Kagura where she'd learned to give such a wonderful massage, but her tongue felt thick and heavy in her mouth, so she simply melted into the touch.

Gentle pressure, shot through with just the right amount of steel in all the right places, circled at her shoulder blades and sank into the soft skin on either side of her neck. Kagura's fingers drifted everywhere; down her arms; along the line of her spine; around the curve of her hip. The scrape of nails rasped against her collarbones, and fingertips pressed fleetingly at her ribs and the sides of her breasts.

Cognizant of her growing arousal—and embarrassed about it, as well—through the haze of relaxation, Kagome shifted uncomfortably, wishing she could at least close her legs. Kagura's hands stopped. "Are you all right?"

"Y-yes I'm fine."

"Good." The word was a murmur, a veritable purr that Kagome was sure would've had her knees buckling had she been standing. She swallowed. 

Kagura began her massage anew, though her touch had changed. Kagome wondered why, and then realized that it had become softer, reverent. Her arousal skyrocketed. 

 _This is Kagura touching me,_ she thought, half disbelieving.  _Kagura has her hands on my skin...Kagura..._

And then there were fingers on the fleshy mounds of her breasts, ghosting over the sensitive undersides and circling around the puckered nipples, which hardened further at the barely there stimulation. Her breath struggled to pass her lips, and through the haze, she realized that she had leaned back into Kagura's body, her back pillowed by the softness of the older woman's breasts.

As soon as the realization crossed her mind, her body reacted, her legs carrying her up and away. She pressed her back against the wall, feeling a near desperate urge to erase the memory of Kagura's body. She shivered.

Watching her from where she knelt at the end of the chaise, and with her eyes darkened in arousal, Kagome thought that Kagura had to be the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen. Off-limits, yes, but beautiful nonetheless. Deliberately, Kagome took a deep breath and turned to Sesshomaru.

"I deserve to know what method you're employing, Dr. Fujii." It was a demand hidden in fact, and she knew that Sesshomaru, honor bound man that he was, would never dispute the truth.

He folded his hands on his desk. "I have developed this technique on my own," he responded, honey-brown eyes sharp in the angular planes of his face. "It has been created specifically for you, and is tailored to suit your…needs." And his eyes darted down to her heaving breasts, over her trembling belly, and then to the neatly trimmed thatch of curls between her legs.

Arousal, thick and hot and heavy, pooled in her stomach, and she deftly clenched her thighs, curling her hands into fists.

"I don't…I don't understand," she forced out, watching as he stood and removed his robe, draping it across the back of his chair. He wore only a pair of low-slung pajama pants underneath, and the black silk made his skin stand out against it. Her eyes ached to dart over his bared chest, but she squeezed her fists tighter and took calming breaths through her nose, defiantly keeping her gaze locked to his.

"What my husband means to say," Kagura said, prompting Kagome to look at her as she lifted herself from the chaise and walked to stand in front of the younger woman, "is that we are going to help you with your addiction." Her eyes darted over Kagome's trembling body. "In any way we can."

Stepping up behind his wife, Sesshomaru laid his big hands on her wide hips, and then smoothed his palms upward until he cupped her breasts. Kagome caught her breath.

"Do you want her, Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked softly, the baritone rumble of his voice sliding like silk over her ears as he kneaded and pulled and hefted his wife's generous mounds. "Do you want to touch her and taste her and make her come?" Kagura mewled and rolled her head back against Sesshomaru's shoulder, and Kagome trembled as the sound sent excitement coiling around her lungs.

"Oh, please say you do, Kagome," Kagura breathed, mahogany eyes just a slit of glimmering color between coal-black lashes. The slight rasp of her voice did strange things to Kagome's fingers—made her want to run them over the older woman's creamy throat and soft shoulders and flat belly.

Swallowing again, Kagome shook her head, and Sesshomaru hummed, releasing Kagura's breasts and grasping the hem of her tank top. For a moment, he fiddled with it, and Kagome's throat grew tight as he lifted it higher and higher, exposing Kagura's skin inch by torturous inch. Involuntarily, she whimpered and clenched her thighs, eyes stuck to the line where Kagura's skin met her shirt and Sesshomaru's fingers.

Bunching the shirt in one hand, Sesshomaru skimmed his knuckles over Kagura's belly, which trembled and shuddered as she released a shaky sigh. "Come here, Kagome."

She didn't know whether it was the command in Sesshomaru's voice or the nearly overwhelming desire to place her hands where Sesshomaru's were that made her move; whichever it was, Kagome found herself wavering forward on legs that shook with each step. Forcing herself to stop just inches away and folding her hands in front of her to keep from reaching out, she looked from Kagura's bared stomach to Sesshomaru's intensely staring eyes.

"Touch her," he demanded.

Somehow, perhaps through sheer will or utter stupidity, Kagome forced herself to shake her head again. "I c-can't do—"

And then Kagura was grasping her wrist and pressing her hand forcefully to her stomach, staring at her with determined mahogany eyes. "You," the older woman began, "have been watching me, I know it. You want me—no, don't you _dare_ deny it—and _I_ want _you_. So," she let go of Kagome's wrist and slid her fingers up to her shoulder, " _touch me_."

Kagome let out a breath that shook as though she'd been crying, fingers sliding to rest just beside Sesshomaru's still knuckles. Her eyes slipped down from Kagura's softening gaze, and she watched—almost feeling disembodied—as her fingertips skimmed up, and then down, and then left to right, in perfect sync with Sesshomaru's wandering hand.

Kagura's skin was softer than she'd thought it would have been, like warm silk, lying over softly toned muscles that rippled and jerked with each pass of her hand. Breath rasping through her lips, Kagome gently traced a line around the perfect oval of Kagura's bellybutton, fascinated with the way the older woman's belly jumped at the stimulation. Her fingers, too, clasped around Kagome's shoulder, twitched, and when Kagome brought both hands to her stomach and slid them toward her heaving breasts, Kagura squeezed her shoulder, breath hitching.

"Yes," she hissed, arching her back so that her chest jutted. "Please, Kagome, please…"

It was the plea, or perhaps the way Sesshomaru effortlessly pulled Kagura's shirt up and off, that broke the last thread of Kagome's admittedly weak control. She sighed harshly, and then allowed her mind to sink into the shameless persona that was the Sex Addict.

Like she'd had one too many glasses of wine, the heady swirl of arousal dampened her moral voice and spurred her urges, and she gently caressed the underside of Kagura's heavy breasts, torn between watching her fingers or staring into Kagura's half-lidded eyes. Her fingers won out as she swirled them in ever-tightening circles toward the older woman's nipples, fascination and a need to see as much as she could while it lasted dominating her thoughts.

They were the color of black cherries, and had tightened into beautiful points, longer than Kagome would've guessed and, as she found out when she touched them, extremely sensitive. Kagura made a muffled sound in her throat, something between a sigh and a moan, and wound the hand that was on her shoulder around Kagome's neck, fingers tangling in her still-damp hair.

Sesshomaru had moved his hands to Kagura's hips, but as Kagome pulled and flicked at his wife's captivating nipples, he abandoned them and instead filled his palms with her breasts, lifting them until Kagome could have lay her cheek against their swell. Mewling like a particularly pleased kitten, Kagura pulled against Kagome's neck, and mouth already watering, the young woman parted her lips and obediently drew one pointed peak between them.

She had been with women before—her addiction came with no discriminations—but Kagura's skin was sweeter than any other woman she had ever tasted, and she moaned around the flesh in her mouth, crowding closer until their thighs touched and Sesshomaru's hands were trapped between them.

Kagura moaned and lifted her other hand, squeezing it between them and pinching at Kagome's small nipples. The young woman gasped, and the slickness between her legs grew hotter.

"Harder," Kagura groaned, "suck harde— _yessss_! Oh, she's good at that, Sesshomaru, so good…"

Sesshomaru hummed, and while Kagome, only half-aware of her surroundings, busied herself with tasting every inch of Kagura's sweet skin, he released Kagura's breasts and moved Kagome's hands to them instead. Kagome didn't realize that he had moved until she felt his heat behind her, and when he closed one fist into her hair and pulled, Kagura leaned forward, pressing her lips to Kagome's throat.

Suddenly breathless and dangerously weak-kneed, Kagome grasped instinctively at Sesshomaru's hand, reaching over her head and unintentionally thrusting her breasts into Kagura's soft bosom and saliva-slicked nipples.

Keeping his grip on her hair, Sesshomaru laid his other hand against her bare hip, long fingers nearly reaching her bellybutton. "The problem with you, Kagome," he whispered, lips brushing against her ear, "is that you're never satisfied." His tongue flicked over the sensitive shell of her ear in the same instant that Kagura closed her lips around an aching nipple, and she groaned in her throat, not sure whether to arch her back or rise onto her tiptoes.

She ended up doing a combination of both, and the pull of her hair paired with the warmth of Kagura's tongue sent her arousal so high that she thought she might pass out.

"And all that you need," Sesshomaru continued, fingers draped over her hip undulating in a massaging grip, "is someone who can keep up with your…appetites."

The last word came with a tight, quick slap against her engorged clit, and though she had no idea which of them had done it, she climaxed with enough force to tighten her throat to the point of suffocation. The cry she wanted to let loose got caught somewhere around her breastbone, and her limbs locked so fiercely that it was nearly painful.

When she came down from the quickest orgasm she could ever remember having, her legs were shaking and Sesshomaru had wrapped his arm around her waist, and she was almost crying, blinking back tears and gasping for the breath she had been temporarily robbed of. Kagura's fingers skirted along one of her cheeks, the caress cool against her flushed skin, and the slow smile that spread over the older woman's lips rekindled her arousal in mere seconds. She squirmed.

"Oh, Sesshomaru, she's beautiful," Kagura whispered, the hand against Kagome's cheek floating down to her trembling breasts and shaking belly. Her fingers traveled lower, and Kagome instinctively widened her stance and tilted her pelvis; and when Kagura's fingers skimmed through her wetness, she moaned. "And so wet."

"Taste her, Kagura," Sesshomaru demanded, and Kagura was lowering herself to her knees before he had finished speaking.

The breath wafting against the wet curls of her sex made Kagome shiver, and she spread her legs, stretching them as wide as she could and leaning back into Sesshomaru's supporting bulk. His arms shifted, and by the time he had moved her how he wanted her—with her arms wrapped around his neck and one leg propped lewdly in the crook of one of his elbows—Kagura had latched on to her netherlips like a woman starved.

Kagome soared.

Warmth and wetness and suction sent her head spinning, and when Sesshomaru used his free hand to pull at her nipples, she moaned so loudly that she felt it vibrate in her ears. Arching her hips, she pushed her womanhood harder against Kagura's lips, clenching fistfuls of Sesshomaru's hair as her body careened toward orgasm.

Kagura was moaning, that sound a person makes when they've tasted something wonderful, one hand meandering up and down the leg her husband had pulled up and the other working frantically between her own legs.

The sight of the older woman's wrist arched into her shorts brought Kagome to the edge, and she lolled her head back against Sesshomaru's chest, panting as the first small waves of her climax began to crash through her. It was like feeling a tsunami break over and over again in her belly, and constant stimulation from Kagura made the final wave feel like someone had figured out a way to give her a full-bodied orgasm—even her toes tingled as it faded away.

Her legs were trembling too much for her to stand, and Sesshomaru slowly lowered them both to the floor, his hands rubbing at her shaking legs. He pressed his lips against her shoulder and the side of her neck, and then hefted her legs until her feet were flat on the floor, her knees spread wide. His fingers danced along the insides of her thighs, skimming close and then drifting away from her weeping womanhood.

Knelt between her legs, Kagura swiped her tongue over her lips, and then scooted closer until their faces were inches apart. "You taste like honey and salt," the older woman whispered, breath ghosting over Kagome's jaw. "Delicious."

And then their lips were touching and Kagome was arching away from Sesshomaru's warmth and into Kagura's. Shamelessly, she wrapped her arms around Kagura's neck, pulling the woman as close as was possible. Beneath Kagome's own musky flavor, Kagura tasted like tart blueberries and something sweeter, like peaches; Kagome moaned and pressed closer, eager to taste all she could of the woman she had wanted for three years.

Too caught up in Kagura's soft mouth and wandering hands, Kagome didn't notice until afterward that Sesshomaru had pushed them both to the floor, Kagura on her back and Kagome settled atop her. The attractive therapist lay over Kagome's back, pressing kisses to her shoulder and neck, and then Kagura was pulling at her thighs, propping her on her knees while Sesshomaru felt between her legs.

The first press of his long finger into her depths made her moan, and she broke away from the headiness of Kagura's kiss to arch her back. Behind her, Sesshomaru chuckled. "So tight," he whispered, pulling the lobe of her ear into his mouth. She groaned and squeezed around his finger, jerking her hips as pleasure began to dart up and down her spine.

"Say that you want him to fuck you," Kagura sultrily advised, fisting Kagome's hair at the nape of her neck. "Tell him to put his cock in you."

Throat tight, Kagome panted, groaning as Sesshomaru added another finger and wiggled them in her wetness. "F-fuck me! Pl-please, put it in me, please…!"

And just like that, she was full.

Eyes wide, Kagome stared in shock at Kagura's smiling face, shuddering as Sesshomaru flexed his hips. Crooning in her throat, Kagura swept her hair to one side and ran her hands down Kagome's sides, briefly tweaking her pebbled nipples before pressing her fingers between her legs and swiping them gently around her clit and stretched opening.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru murmured, his voice rumbling against her back, "are you ready?" He shifted, just a little, and Kagome nodded frantically, on the verge of begging him to move. "Good."

He rose up onto his knees, and Kagome glanced over her shoulder at him, her arousal shooting higher at the heat and the promise in his eyes. Big hands grasping at her hips, he pulled out of her, slowly, until only the tip of him remained, and then he surged forward, filling her so abruptly that surprise nearly overwhelmed the pleasure. She moaned.

He was a larger than average, thick and long and hot, and he bottomed out on each thrust, bumping against the opening of her cervix every time. The pleasure-pain rocked and roiled in the pit of her belly, little sparks of sensation darting up to nestle between her shoulder blades and curl around her ears. Neck aching from the angle, she turned and met Kagura's gaze.

The older woman's smile hadn't changed, and there was something decidedly mischievous about the light in her eyes. Slim fingers caressing Kagome's flushed cheeks, Kagura crooned. "Do you like that, Kagome?" she asked, stroking her face and throat before boldly cupping her bouncing breasts. "Doesn't he feel wonderful? Big and hot and hard…"

Gritting her teeth as the coil just under her bellybutton began to tighten, Kagome nodded, eyes rolling up into the back of her head as Sesshomaru's grip on her hips shifted, one hand going around her waist to tease at her clit and the other reaching up to lay over one of the hands that his wife had lain over her breast.

"She's going to come soon," Kagura informed her husband in a thick, sultry tone that Kagome absently thought should be illegal to use. "Make her come, Sesshomaru, let me see her face while she comes around you."

The dual sensation—feeling both Kagura's and Sesshomaru's fingers on her swaying bosom and Sesshomaru's rhythmic stimulation of her clit—sent her quickly over the edge, and she bit down on her lip as her orgasm swept fiercely over her. That she had already experienced two didn't seem to matter; her nipples hardened and her body locked for an instant, and then she dissolved into a trembling, jerking mess of moans and gasping.

Groaning, Sesshomaru laid himself over her back once more, his hips moving faster and faster despite the orgasm-induced tightness even she could feel. "Fuck, woman," he hissed, biting at her sweaty neck and nibbling at her ear. "Fuck, fuck, _fuck_!" And then he came, snapping his hips to her backside and holding as he emptied into her. Kagome shuddered again, the heat of his semen sending more sparks of pleasure darting up her spine. The hand clutching harshly at her breast slowly loosened, and as Sesshomaru pulled out of her, Kagura leaned up and pressed fleeting kisses against her lips and cheeks.

"So beautiful, little Kagome," the woman complimented. "And so responsive, too." She gently stroked a cheek, and then brushed the backs of her fingers down to her neck and across one still-peaked nipple. "Can you come again, my pretty little bird?"

Kagome was nodding before the question had even left Kagura's lips, and with a laugh that was sultry and sexy and smoky and joyous all at once, Kagura looked to her silent husband, mahogany eyes dark with arousal. "Did you see that, love? She's ready for more." Gently, she pushed at Kagome's shoulder until she sat up, and, still trembling, Kagome watched as she gracefully rose to her feet and moved her hands to the waistband of her shorts.

In an instant, Kagome forgot about Sesshomaru, who had moved to kneel behind her, his semi-erect cock pressing wetly into her lower back. Eyes and attention focused on where Kagura's hands lingered, Kagome waited with shallow breath—breath that grew shorter and shorter as Kagura very slowly divested herself of her barely-there shorts.

She wasn't wearing underwear, and around the thought that she wanted very badly to taste every inch of the older woman's gorgeous body, Kagome realized that Kagura was _very_ wet; the crotch of her shorts stuck to her pussy, and a thin, glistening strand of wetness clung determinedly between fabric and bare skin until it grew too thin to keep the connection.

Kagome's mouth went dry.

Stepping smoothly out of the puddle of cloth at her feet, Kagura ran one finger through her wetness and lifted it to her lips, painting it on like lip gloss before running her tongue over the dewy moisture. Kagome whimpered.

"Don't tease her so," Sesshomaru scolded playfully, tweaking at Kagome's nipples with one hand and tapping lightly at her clit with the other. "Let her taste you like you tasted her."

Kagura's hooded eyes darkened at the thought, and Kagome rose onto her knees as the woman stepped close enough to touch. Reverently, she ran her palms up Kagura's beautiful thighs, unable to keep herself from leaning forward and pressing her lips to the same soft skin. Again, she was reminded of cherries, and she dazedly wondered if Kagura's sweetly aromatic netherlips would taste the same.

She inhaled deeply as she neared the junction of Kagura's thighs, and then pulled back and stared, arousal clouding her thoughts. Puffy outer lips concealed Kagura's inner labia, and she was completely bare save for a thin strip of soft ebony hair above her protruding clit. Shifting closer, Kagome wrapped both arms around Kagura's spread thighs, and as Kagura's thin, elegant fingers wove into her hair, she stuck her tongue out and gently gathered her first taste.

Like a firecracker, the flavor of sweet red cherries and salt burst across her tongue, and she lapped over and over again, gathering each drop of Kagura's warm essence. Above her, the woman groaned, fingers tightening and loosening rhythmically against her scalp. "That feels so good, little bird," she murmured, stroking Kagome's cheek as though petting a family pet. "Yesss, just like that, Kagome…"

Kagome felt Sesshomaru's big hands against her hips and the swell of her ass, and then he slid his knees alongside hers and forced her to arch her back. Lower abs pressing against her protruding ass, he put his mouth near her ear and toyed almost absently with her clit. "Do you know what I'm going to do to you now, Kagome?" he asked, voice a lazy drawl easily heard over her slurping and Kagura's rising moans. "I'm going to fuck you," he continued, "again, while you eat my wife's lovely pussy."

She moaned and arched higher, spreading her knees wider in obvious invitation. Obligingly, and with nothing more than a sexy chuckle that made her belly shiver, Sesshomaru lined his erection with her recently stretched opening and pushed. Hard.

Kagome gasped in surprise, and then dove back into her task with a new urgency, her entire body bouncing with Sesshomaru's harsh thrusts. She was quickly realizing that sex with him was never a truly predictable; he would stop or slow down at random intervals, tweaking at her nipples or her clit with hard flicks of his fingers. Every now and then, he would grind against her in a way that sent stars leaping to life at the corners of her vision, or deliberately bombard her with short, quick thrusts that bumped his head against the rubbery opening of her cervix again and again.

No less demanding than her husband, Kagura desperately gripped at her head, grinding her beautifully puffy pussy against her lips, hissing and moaning as she did so. "You have no idea how I've dreamed of this," Kagura said, voice deep and raspy with arousal. "How I've wanted this; to see him fucking you like he fucks me; to have your face buried between my legs; to come in your mouth…"

She trailed off, and Kagome grasped at her thighs tighter, pulling the small nubbin of ultrasensitive nerves into her mouth and suckling until Kagura cried out.

"Keep going," Sesshomaru coached from behind her, slightly breathless and voice octaves lower than she had ever heard it. "Suck it until she comes."

Kagura's legs began to tremble, and Kagome released one shaky thigh and pressed her middle finger against the older woman's opening. Groaning, Kagura tilted her hips, and Kagome allowed the teasing digit to slide into the wet warmth.

Like having a textured and oiled leather glove pulled onto her hand, Kagura's sheath was snug and incredibly warm, nearly hot, against her skin. Shifting as Kagura's copious juices began to slide into her palm, Kagome added her ring finger and curled both of them upward, finding and stroking the ridged bit of flesh against Kagura's inner walls.

"Shit!" Nails digging into her scalp, Kagura ground against her hand. "Don't stop, Kagome, don't you _dare_ fucking stop!"

She'd had no intention of doing so, and with Sesshomaru driving in and out of her like a piston and Kagura's pleasure sending satisfaction curling warmly in her belly, Kagome worked her hand harder and faster, her own orgasm creeping up her spine and wrapping around her throat.

Kagura gasped. "Oh shit, oh shit, oh _shit_ , I'm going to—!"

And then her pussy tightened fiercely around Kagome's fingers and she let out a long, low moan. Kagome batted her tongue against the older woman's pulsing clit, lapping up her essence as it seeped from her lovely opening. Behind her, Sesshomaru groaned and thrust faster, reaching down to pinch and roll her clit between his long fingers.

She came with a shudder and a sigh, face still buried contentedly between Kagura's thighs and Sesshomaru's essence spilling into her fluttering womanhood.

After a moment, Kagura sank to her knees and grasped Kagome's face between her hands, licking at her wet chin and suckling at her lips. Tiredly, sloppily, Kagome returned the messy kiss, one arm reaching back to tangle Sesshomaru's hair and the other wrapping around Kagura's neck.

"Damn, you're good at that," the older woman whispered after a moment, smiling as she pulled back. Her eyes drifted over Kagome's shoulder, and when their silent conversation had finished, Kagura gently pulled at Kagome's arms until she stood up, swaying lightly.

Grasping her hand, Mrs. Fujii led her back to the bathroom, where she turned on the shower and climbed in with her, soaping her with her hands and arousing her all over again. _Well,_ Kagome thought hazily, _at least I know that her libido can keep up with mine._

Hands wandered and lips met, and in the steamed confines of the lavish restroom, Kagome came again, gifting Kagura with an equally sensual orgasm that left the both of them breathless and light.

They dried with the same towel, and when they were finished, Kagura grabbed her hand again and led her down the opposite end of the hall, to the stairs that led up to the master suite. It was a loft-like space, with high, vaulted ceilings and soft, supple furnishings, and in the center of the room, on the massive king size bed, lay Sesshomaru, sprawled on his back with his hands tucked behind his head.

He looked up when they came into the room, honey brown eyes almost gold in the muted light of the bedside lamps. He was naked, his long, pale body nearly ethereal against the burgundy sheets, and even flaccid, his cock lay heavily against his balls, beautiful and inviting.

Pressing one hand into the small of her back, Kagura nudged Kagome toward the bed, and suddenly shy for a reason she couldn't understand, Kagome looked away from Sesshomaru's piercing gaze and folded her hands in front of her as she walked. She perched gingerly on the edge of the mattress, avoiding his eyes even as he shifted onto one elbow and stared at her.

"Kagome."

She blushed. "Mmm?"

"What's wrong?"

Clearing her throat, Kagome shrugged, trying her best not to notice the way his skin smelled of soap or the way Kagura's weight dipped behind her. "N-nothing."

Lightly, Kagura stroked the tips of her fingers over her back, sweeping her damp hair over one shoulder. "Don't lie to us, little bird," she murmured. Her knees pressed against either side of Kagome's hips when she shifted forward, and then her lips followed the path her fingers had taken, soft and warm and slightly wet. "If there's something bothering you, we want to know about it."

Kagome swallowed and closed her eyes, refusing to open them even after Sesshomaru wrapped an arm around her waist and hauled her into the middle of the big bed, Kagura still kneeling behind her and Sesshomaru in front of her. "I just…I just don't know…"

But she couldn't finish, and didn't need to—Kagura hummed in understanding, wrapping her arms around her waist as Sesshomaru did the same. Chin resting in the crook of her neck, Kagura lightly kissed her ear.

"I know this has been a shock for you," the older woman murmured, "but I can assure you that this isn't just sex." Surprise bubbled in her stomach. "We've been thinking of doing this for years; having you sharing our lives, our bed." She paused, and then trailed kisses from one side of Kagome's neck, down across her shoulders, and then up the other side. "You are not a one-night fling."

Fear she hadn't known she'd been harboring loosened and fell away, and Kagome sagged into the respective holds of her new lovers, forehead resting against Sesshomaru's chest and one hand pressed against Kagura's delicate arm.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I was scared that you didn't…" She took a deep breath. "That you didn't want _me_."

Boldly grasping both of her hands, Kagura pushed one of her palms against Sesshomaru's semi-erect cock and the other into the folds of her damp pussy. "Wanting you isn't the issue," the woman purred. "Pretending _not_ to want you was the problem."

"Everything about you," Sesshomaru added for the first time, "is desirable to us; your intelligence, your wit, your humor." His mouth hovered near the ear Kagura wasn't nibbling on, big hands smoothing across her waist and the insides of her thighs. "Your body." He kissed her lips, and then up to her eyelids, dropping soft pecks against her forehead and temples. "Never doubt that you mean something to us."

Tears pricking behind her closed eyes, Kagome nodded, and as though they had telepathically agreed on a plan, husband and wife began to kiss and lick across her torso and back, lips and tongues leaving warm, wet trails against her skin. Moving as a unit, they maneuvered her until she lay on her back, legs spread wide and both of them pressing sensual kisses against her inner thighs, ghosting away from the place where she wanted them the most.

"Please," she begged breathily, staring down at them through a tear-blurred gaze. "Please love me, please…"

It was Sesshomaru who began first, planting open-mouthed kisses against her aching clit and wet lips. She moaned softly as he spread her with his fingers, running the flat of his tongue against her in slow, repetitive motions. One hand tangling in his short, platinum blond hair, Kagome swallowed thickly, pulling her legs wider while Kagura kissed up to one breast and pulled a taut nipple into her mouth.

Unabashedly holding the woman's head, Kagome arched her back, sensation spiraling down from her breast and up from her pussy to gather in her belly, warm and languid and lovely. Brushing the flat of her tongue over her nipple once and then twice, Kagura licked down to her belly and then down further, her tongue joining Sesshomaru's in its slowly developing journey to make the younger woman come again.

Winding her fingers in their hair, Kagome pressed her toes into the soft mattress and rolled her hips, biting at her lips as her mental voice spiraled out of control. "Please don't stop," she whispered. "So close…I'm so close."

Two of Sesshomaru's fingers dipped into her, and as two of Kagura's joined them, curling upward like Kagome had done to her, she gasped, groaning low in her throat.

"Come for us, Kagome," Kagura murmured, tongue swiping quickly over her clit.

And with one final roll of her hips, Kagome came, shivering as emotion and sensation sent her body into a pleasurable quake.

Moaning, she shared a sloppy three-way kiss with her lovers, wrapping her arms around them. Absently, she noted that she had forgotten how many times she had come, and when Kagura murmured that they were going to give her one more, awareness tingled at the base of her spine. Separating herself from the tangle of limbs they had become, Kagura left her in Sesshomaru's arms, and the man pressed his lips to hers, forcing her into submission as he loomed over her.

"I'm going to fuck you again, little bird," the therapist whispered, dipping his fingers into her soaked pussy and lowering them to swirl around the rosette below it. "Right here."

Her addiction had never prevented her from experimenting—in fact, it encouraged it—and she nodded, relaxing as he pressed a finger through the tight ring of muscle. Pleasure like fire, different than his fingers in her womanhood, sparked into life, and she groaned softly, rotating her hips as he began to stretch her, gradually adding one, and then two more fingers.

He sat up as Kagura came back, palms glistening with what must have been lubrication, a strap-on tied securely to her hips. With one hand, she slicked the toy, smiling coyly at Kagome as she did so, and then she spread the glistening substance liberally against Sesshomaru's erect cock. Turning her, Sesshomaru stretched himself over her back, kissing one shoulder. "Are you ready?"

Kagome nodded, excitement and anticipation making her stomach flutter. It had been a while since she had allowed someone to pleasure her anally, and the obvious promise of having Kagura inside of her at the same time muddled her thoughts with arousal and nerves until she couldn't tell which was which.

Slowly, an inch at a time, Sesshomaru pressed into her, massaging the globes of her ass as he did so. A dull ache began to radiate from her insides, and she reached down with one hand to fiddle with her clit, pleasure overriding the discomfort. Sesshomaru groaned into her hair. "Fuck, you're so damn tight." He gripped at her hips and then snapped his pelvis forward, forcing the last few inches of him into her in one movement. She moaned.

Gently, without extracting his hot, pulsing manhood, Sesshomaru pulled her upward until she was kneeling, and then he lay on his back, leaving her sprawled across his chest with her legs spread and thrown across his upturned knees. Fingers plucking at her long nipples, Kagura watched them for a while, staring as Sesshomaru's first shallow thrusts became long and hard, and Kagome began to ache for the older woman's touch, her clit achingly hard and her pussy achingly empty.

"Ka-Kagura," Kagome gasped, "fuck me, please! W-want to f-feel you in m-m-me!"

Sesshomaru forcefully turned her head before Kagura could give a response, wrapping her hair around his fist and forcing her lips to his. He bit and nibbled at her mouth, grunting deep in his chest as his other hand clutched desperately at her shoulder, his arm slanting diagonally across her torso.

The fact that she couldn't see Kagura only heightened Kagome's pleasure, and so when the woman's tongue began to flick rapidly across her clit in time with Sesshomaru's thrusts, she came violently, crying her pleasure into Sesshomaru's mouth even as she reached down with one hand to hold Kagura to her.

Pulling away despite the grip on her hair, Kagura kissed up her trembling belly and to a bouncing breast, bathing the nipple with her tongue before abruptly shoving the dildo into Kagome's still-clenching pussy.

"Is this what you wanted?" Kagura asked breathily, her lips brushing against Kagome's ear as she spoke. "Me fucking your pussy while Sesshomaru fucks your pretty little ass?"

"Yes!" Kagome tossed her head from side to side, mind nearly lost to the sensations rioting through her. "Fuck me, fuck me, fuck _me_!"

She came again, the thin wall that separated her lovers' respective cocks growing more and more sensitive with each thrust.

"Shit, you're so damn _tight_ , Kagome," Sesshomaru growled, biting and suckling at her shoulder while she shook in his arms. "You won't be walking tomorrow," he promised darkly, wrapping both arms around her waist and forcefully moving her harshly against his cock.

Above her, Kagura shifted, grasping at Sesshomaru's corded arms as she rolled her hips in quick, short movements that sent Kagome's head reeling. Absently, she wondered if the strap-on came with a dildo for the wearer, but knowing that Kagura's clit was likely being stimulated, she reached up and pulled at the older woman's shoulders until she leaned forward and pulled a swaying nipple into her mouth.

Kagura moaned, and over Kagome's shoulder, she and Sesshomaru kissed, and when Sesshomaru once again twisted her hair around his fist and turned her head, three tongues met and dueled in the air between them.

Desperately, with her orgasm hovering just at the edge of her senses, Kagome arched her back, feet scrambling for purchase against the slick, sweat-dampened silk sheets. Reaching back with one arm, she wound it tightly around Sesshomaru's neck, clutching at the damp strands of his hair like a lifeline. Her other hand found its way to the nape of Kagura's neck, and with her grip secure on both of them, and her feet finally pressed firmly against the mattress, Kagome began rocking her hips, meeting their thrusts with determined rolls.

"Close…so close," Kagura mumbled, eyes closing against the pleasure, and arching her hips, Kagome pressed her groin firmly against where she knew the older woman's clit to be, watching as Kagura's lovely face screwed tighter and tighter.

"Come Kagura," Sesshomaru demanded, and just as Kagome felt the coil in her belly snap loose, Kagura threw her head back and shouted to the ceiling, her entire body shaking.

Dimly, Kagome was aware of Sesshomaru's pulsing cock and the bone-deep satisfactory groan he moaned into her hair, but there were stars bursting behind her closed eyelids, and she was _still_ coming, even after they had stopped, her muscles locked painfully and her blood roaring in her ears.

Hands smoothed over her slick skin, and then there was the unmistakable sensation of mouths against her convulsing pussy, tongues and fingers dipping and probing as, one by one, her muscles released their tight clench.

When it was over, she sighed, tired beyond comprehension. She could feel Sesshomaru's seed leaking out of her rectum, but the softness of Kagura's bosom at her front and the opposing hardness of Sesshomaru's bulk against her back derailed any thought of washing up.

Tossing one leg over the both of them, and wrapping an arm around Kagome's waist while Kagura shoved a knee between Kagome's still trembling thighs, Sesshomaru pressed a soft kiss beneath her ear.

"I love you, Kagome," he whispered, the hand splayed across her belly momentarily pulling her tighter against him. "For two years and six months, I have loved you." He kissed her shoulder. " _We_ have loved you."

"I love you too," Kagome responded, valiantly fighting to talk around the lump in her throat. "Both of you," she added, cupping Kagura's cheek.

With a tired, satisfied smile, Kagura leaned forward and kissed her lips, gazing in momentary fondness at Sesshomaru over her shoulder. "Go to sleep, my loves. Tomorrow, we'll talk."

Silently, Kagome snuggled deeper into her lovers' embraces, drifting off into an exhausted, but thoroughly satisfied sleep.

And when she woke hours later to the feel of Sesshomaru pressing his cock into her slightly aching pussy, and Kagura suckling lightly on her nipples, she smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> And there's that. This started out as a chapter story, and then morphed into, well, what you just read. Sometimes my muse takes ideas and hops across the fences I put up to keep her contained. Oh well. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
